I love you, but you're still being punished
by TwinsOfMischief
Summary: When you are told to stay out of a mission, stay out of the mission. and when you are being punished, you are being punished." Hilarity insues on our two favorite boys. Character death implied. Oneshot


Pairings:

Harry/Draco (Yum)

Disclaimer: Don't own except for the plot bunny who is conviently raping a cat right now...bahahaha

Harry couldn't take it anymore, with those god-damned death eaters attacking those god-darned muggles with no thought process to their pea-sized brains. Harry stood on the outskirts of the base watching as smoke filled the sky and the screams of men and women in uniformed perished for no fucking reason. Glaring with his piercing green eyes he watched as death eater went from barrack to barrack searching for something, what he was searching for he didn't know. Dressed in a pair of black tight skinny jeans, and black tank top and a pair of black converse, he interchangeably played with his tongue ring and lip ring as he contemplated on how he should confront the bastards.

As from the days of Hogwarts he looked quite different. He had a total complete makeover, thanks to his ever flamboyantly ponce of a boyfriend, Draco Bloody Malfoy. He now had no glasses, thanks to a magical correction spell, a nose ring, an eyebrow ring, and four earring holes in each ear. Plus he had his tongue and lip pierced. He was actually thinking of getting his nipples pierced soon before his boyfriend could say no. His hair had also changed, if he didn't style it every day it would be a mess. He now had a Mohawk with green streaks running through it, and now sported black kohl around his eyes. Draco had said it made him absolutely and utterly fuckable so he wore it every day just to see the lust in his gorgeous boyfriend eyes.

**

Said boyfriend, known as Draco Malfoy was watching his boyfriend through narrowed eyes in the dark shroud cover of the trees. Of course Harry didn't know that he was there, he was actually told to "Stay put and stay out of my bloody way or no sex for a week". As if that was a threat to his humanity? Pft, he had a perfectly good wanking hand didn't he? Summoning all his courage he canted a hip forward and slowly made his way to Harry. Tonight he wore his best leather low rise pants with a studded belt. A pair of black combat boots, a black fishnet shirt that looked painted on his sculpted rock hard torso. A black studded collar, kohl rimmed eyes, a lip ring, tongue ring, eyebrow ring and a dainty studded earring. He also had a Prince Albert which Harry delighted in. Standing behind Harry as close as he could get felt his boyfriend stiffen in anticipation of an attack and almost laughed aloud when he snaked his arms around and yanked the man against his chest making said hot man squeal like a woman.

"Harry Harry Harry…My oh so delicious boyfriend." Draco murmurs while nipping on an ear while his hands began to roam down Harry's thighs. "You should've known I wasn't going to stay at Grimmauld like a pansy house wife..."

Harry quickly elbows Draco resulting oomph and a stagger back, not recovering in time to Harry's right hook hitting him in his precious jaw." Shut up, you bloody wanker! "Harry hissed at Draco his eyes glaring AK green at the man. " I told you to stay put you fucktard cause you're not supposed to be here! It's not your damned assignment it's mine!"

Draco rubbed his jaw while looking at Harry with a wounded expression. "But ba---by!!!!!!! " He whined trying to sneak his way back to Harry's warmth since it was rather chilly. "I only want to watch to make sure nothing bad happens. Because really, I don't want my property damaged!" He said in a cute little whine while rubbing his ribs and jaw.

Green eyes sharpen into a dangerous glint. "Property???" He asks in a harsh whisper.

Uh-oh….The whisper voice…Draco gulped looking around and scratches his temple. He hadn't meant it that way! Shit, harry was advancing on him. "Baby, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. Uhm…Eh-heh….I love you?" He finishes pathetically.

Harry narrowed his eyes even more. " Property?? I WILL NEVER BE YOUR PROPERTY! I AM A HUMAN BEING; THEREFORE I WILL NEVER BE YOUR PROPERTY YOU PONCY FUCK! GO HOME! YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE GODDAMNED COUCH TONIGHT! AND THE REST FOR THE NEXT TWO MONTHS UNTIL YOU LEARN THAT! AND IF YOU SO MUCH AS FUCKING ARGUE WITH ME YOU TWIT, EXTEND THAT FOR ANOTHER MOINTH!" He shouted his fists clenching in anger. Turning around he left a shocked and remorseful Draco to storm down into the battlefield head on to take his rage out onto some death eaters.

Draco sighed and sniffled some, a tear slipping down his cheek. He really should know when to shut up. Turning on the spot he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke before returning back to his and harry's home. Since he was sleeping on the couch for the unseeable future he grabbed an overnight bag and stuffed it with a few things and flooed back to the manor to let Harry calm down for a few days. Shedding his clothes on the floor he climbed in his king-sized bed and burrowed underneath the covers and let himself have a good long cry.

**

The battle had been quick, too quick in Harry's opinion. All he wanted to do now was go home, take a shower and probably verbally abuse his other half some more. Property? He was no one's property. "Creature blood be damned, that mans arse is gonna be red by the time I'm through with it. " He muttered as he apparated back into his and Draco's home. Shedding his clothes he stepped into his shower and scrubbed off the blood from his body. Then putting on a pair of black lounge pants he dried his hair with the towel and made a cup of tea and biscuits. Sitting down he stewed over his Impending fight with Draco. Speaking of Draco, where was the gorgeous blond git? "Draco? " He called out.

Silence…..

"Draco!?"

More silence…

"DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

More god-damned silence.

"DAMNIT THAT FUCKER LEFT! Why is it every time? I punish him he leaves, can't take it like a man. "Picking up the newspaper and rolling it up and moved to the floor. Pinching up some floo powder he quickly called out Malfoy manor; Draco's bedroom and flooed into the room. "Draco!" he hissed as he stalked over and smacked the ass of the man hard with the newspaper.

Yelping Draco pulled the covers down and hissed swiping a claw at the man. "Don't you dare Harry..." He hissed at him again. His red-eyes glared at the man he loved so much that he cried himself to sleep. Kohl smeared down his cheeks as he looked up at his furious lover. "I'm sorry okay? You fucktwit. I didn't mean to call you my property, but I do consider you mine, and I fucking love you so much that I couldn't let you go out there by yourself, even if it was YOUR assignment. "He stood up in all his nude glory before walking to go grab a robe. " I can't help it…" He whispered brokenly before slamming himself in the bathroom away from Harry so he could curl up in the tub and be by himself.

Harry's once again narrowed, "So why don't you bloody well engage the filter between your brain and mouth and use a better word. Here I'll give you an example the word I'm thinking of is MATE! You damn well know from the muggle history that I have given you that PROPERTY means slavery you idiot!" Glaring at the door he continued, "And get your ass out here I bloody will not continue this conversation through a damn door."

Draco grumbled listening to him. "No, I'd rather you reject me right now and let me die in peace, I don't want to see your furious gaze on me. I don't want to feel the disappointment rolling off of you. It hurts too much." He said curling up more, with a wave of a delicate hand he unlocked the door to let Harry come in if he wished. He turned his back on the door and let tears roll down his cheeks knowing that harry would leave him any minute now for fucking up royally this time.

Harry heard the lock on the door turn meaning that it was now available for him to open. Clenching his fists, "Quit being such a damn drama queen." He hissed. "You know what if you want to stay in there and sulk fine but don't you dare come back to my house until you have decided to quit acting like a child not getting his way." Walking back to the floo he threw the powder in and said, "I never pegged you to act like this Draco I thought that you were more mature than this," and then he disappeared back to his home.

Draco sobbed again as his mate basically walked out on him. Curling in on himself he cried himself into his fate. His mate left him.

Narcissa was not a patient woman, and she had heard the whole fight. Stupid boy. Bursting into the bedroom she stalked as graceful as a woman can into the bathroom grabbed her son by the ear and pulled. "Get up you fool, your mate has not left you! He is upset and you need to go make it up to him instead of wallowing in your own pit of despair. Get out of my home. You are not welcome until you make up with that man!" He pushed him into the floo and threw the powder down as she yelled she smiled slightly at Draco who looked at her pathetically like he knew he was going to be beaten and fell through the floo at his and Harry's home. He sat on the floor completely starkers except for his bathroom and just looked up at the ceiling waiting for harry to come down. "IM SORRY OKAY!? I DIDN'T MEAN IT AND WONT SAY IT AGAIN!!! "He yelled out and went to go sit on the couch where he no doubt would stay for the next 3 months like Harry had promised.

Harry walked into the living room wearing his pj bottoms and raised an eyebrow, "I highly doubt that you won't say it again. You are forgiven again…but you are still staying on the couch." Then he turned on his heel and walked back to his room to go to sleep. Maybe this damn headache would go away with sleep as well as the problem of his mate with a permanent foot-in-mouth syndrome.

Draco sighed in relief and nodded, "I love you baby. " His said softly to the room before curling up underneath a hand woven blanket and a soft cushiony pillow not really falling asleep but just laying there wishing he was curled up in Harry's arms right now.

**

Harry woke up to the sound of an owl hooting in his ear. Opening a sleep filled eye he glared at the source of annoyance and spotted an obscenely large letter tied to the owl's leg. Glancing over to his clock he noticed that it was two thirty am, "Oh you're fucking kidding me…" Glaring at the owl he said, "Go the fuck away and come back at a decent hour, and if you keep glaring at me like that I will sic my owl on you now piss off." With that parting note he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Draco sat on the counter in the kitchen drinking a cup of hot tea while munching on one of the biscuits that Harry had made the night before. He really wanted to be in Harry's arms right now but he would probably be kicked out of the bed in two seconds flat. Oh well. Might as well just stay up since he couldn't sleep. Leaving the kitchen he started the fire in the living room with a flick of his hand, and then grabbed a book he curled up in his favorite comfy fluffy chair and began to read until he finally fell asleep at the horrid hour of 6 am.

Harry finally joined the realm of the living at the disgusting hour of seven in the morning. Looking at the clock he glared at it wishing that it would vanish and surprisingly enough it did. A smile now graced his features, "Can't be late to work if I don't know the time." With this thought he got up and made his way to the shower and reveled in the glorious wonder of the modern times known as hot water and plumbing.

Shrieking awake from a horrid nightmare he crawled off of the chair, scratched his bits and made his way up the stairs. Knowing that his other half would be awake and that he didn't have to be in the office today, Draco moved over to the bed, shed his bathrobe and crawled underneath the blankets, curled up to Harry's pillow which conviently held his mates scent and fell back into untroubled sleep.

With Harry now cleaned and changed he made his way back into his room looking for his hair brush. Looking over to the bed he sighed, "Another nightmare?" he whispered, "Fine you can stay there for a few more hours then I'm throwing you out of it. Bloody ponce…" he muttered as he left the room. Making his way to the kitchen he started to make breakfast for the two of them and start making his lunch for later on waiting for his mate to get up and get his ass down stairs to eat breakfast with him.

The smell of food wafted up his nostrils instantly waking him up. Although he only slept an hour and twenty minutes he could never deny his body Harry's fantastic food. Padding over to his dresser he grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants, ran a hand through his hair and brushed his teeth he made his way down towards the kitchen. Nodding to Harry he grabbed himself a glass from the pantry and filled it with orange juice. Sitting down he sipped on his glass and nibbled on a piece of toast. Finishing up his glass and his piece of toast he got up and put the glass in the sink watching as it cleaned itself before turning and kissing the top of his boyfriends head, muttered a "Have a good day" and made his way up to their room to grab Harry's pillow and made his way to the spare bedroom to get a few more hours of sleep hopefully. If not, he was going shopping later.

Harry smirked his boyfriend was now sulking at a more tolerable level he could deal with this kind of sulk without feeling the urge to punish him with no sex. Getting up he gathered the dishes and washed them. Walking up the stairs to make sure that Draco did not get back into his bed he noticed that his pillow was missing, "Bloody kleptomaniac." Then glanced into the spare bedrooms to see where Draco was sleeping upon finding him he conjured up a piece of paper and wrote a message for him and stuck it to the door then left to go to work.

_Draco, remember you are being punished stay out of my bed for the next three months. I allowed you to sleep there earlier this morning but now I will not be so kind if I find you there._

_ Love, Harry_

_P.S. Have a nice day ^_^v_

After a few more hours of sleep Draco snuffled and scratched his cheek looking blearily around the room. Remembering where he was he got up to go use their bathroom only to stop and look at the note. Sighing with a sulk and a smile at the end of the note he padded to the edge of 'their' room and conjured a second bed before covering it with green and silver silks. He smirked before going about his morning rituals. Dressing in a pair of black leather pants again, he paired it with a black tank top, gelled his hair and put on the kohl liner making his grey eyes smokier. Admittedly he was hot. He grabbed his bank card that Gringotts had now issued and apparrated to Diagon Alley and began to shop to his heart's content. He bought two silver plain bands that had a few protection charms on them and went about buying him and Harry some new body jewelry and clothes. That would suit them both. Making it back home he began making dinner for the both of them. A chicken broccoli pie, and chocolate custard with a brownie for desert. Going upstairs he began to put away the clothes and summoned a piece of paper for Harry to write a message in return.

Love, I hope you find all the new purchases to your liking. Made you dinner. I'm going to go see Blaise about a case, be home at Seven thirty.

P.S Hope your day was pleasant…

Love forever, Draco.

He placed the note on Harry's newly returned pillow and apparated to Zabini Manor. Not remembering that Blaise had a horrid crush on Draco and would probably piss of Harry that he went by himself.

Harry returned home after at four in the afternoon. He had a very pleased expression on his face after all it was his life's mission to piss his boss off into firing him. Unfortunately the firing did not happen, however, causing said boss to turn a lovely shade of purple was very entertaining on his part, the heart attack was great, the doctors of St. Mungo's saving the man was a setback in his grand scheme but never fear he could work around them. Seeing the dinner that was on the counter reminded him of his hunger and began to eat it with all the manners he possessed as he only ate like a slob to rile Draco up, he did have a beautiful shade of red that graced his cheeks when angered. Chuckling to himself his finished and washed the day's dishes.

Going upstairs after finishing that chore to get the dirty clothes and hopefully make a dent in the ever growing pile he went into his bedroom and saw a second bed in there, "Smart ass." Checking his bed for the return of his pillow he noticed a note. Walking over to read it he felt a small burst of anger, "If one hair on his head is missing Zabini I will kill you." He muttered and continued his with self set mission with a bit more enthusiasm that was required for washing clothes. "Stupid people…messing with other people's mates…not right…I don't go around trying to screw with other people…why can't people follow the you may look but don't touch policy…" Harry whined to himself continuing with his clothes washing.

Draco growled while coming out of the floo and brushing off his expensive pants. "Bloody ass wanker. Gonna request a new partner tomorrow….Fucking touch me, hope his wrist never heals from that break. " He scowled as he stomped up the stairs, burst into the room shed his clothes and set them on fire before jumping into the shower and began scrubbing at his body, turning his fine porcelain skin into red angry marks. " Gonna fucking kill him….Ew…….I smell like him! Oooh…Harry is gonna be pissed…." He grabbed his special body wash and began to pour it onto his skin and lather it up so that his skin would soak up the scent. Rinsing off he began to wash his hair the same way…" Run his grubby hands through my perfect hair, I don't think so. Mission my arse…" He snorted and washed his hair three times just to make sure he got all the nastiness of it off of him. Stepping out of the shower in a mass of steam and sighed as the cold air hit him, drying off with a black fluffy towel, he dried off his hair letting it stick up in random places, giving him the just fucked look he padded out into their bedroom and bent over looking for a pair of comfy pants to wear, baring his naked, perfect round ass with a horrible red pinch mark, which was no doubt bruising for the world to see.

Harry entered the room just in time to see Draco's bare arse presenting the horrible mark to the world. He felt his magic begin to rise to the surface as did his anger, "Draco?"

Sighing in resignation Draco stood up with a pair of black lounge pants and turned to look at his angry lover. Slipping on the pants he padded his way over and reached up ran his hand down Harry's cheek and kissed his softly. "I broke his wrist, his nose, and his jaw…Left the rest to you...Bloody fucker pinched my arse when I was looking over some case notes, grabbed my hair harshly too..Bloody hurt…….Gonna request a new partner tomorrow…" He said a bit angrily before moving passed Harry to go get him some food.

Harry chuckled darkly, "Sweetheart I'm going to be gone for a while don't wait up for me." He blew his lover a kiss and made his way out of the house down to the side walk and hailed a cab after all it wouldn't do for the wizarding world to be able to trace his means of travelling now would it? The cab driver turned around when he got in and asked, "Where to?" He gave him a sweet smile and said, "The train station please."

**

The next day Harry woke up next to Draco and got out of bed and took his pillow from his bed and placed it next to Draco and left to perform his morning ritual. He smirked to himself, "I said you were to stay out of my bed I never said that I wouldn't sleep in yours."

Draco slept really well which he didn't know why, since he wasn't allowed back into Harry's bed. Snuffling like he always did he picked up Harry's scent and looked up to watch his lovers arse move away from his newly conjured bed. Blinking with confusion he sighed as he heard his words. "All's fair in love in war eh?" He muttered before getting up and stripping his pants off before heading downstairs to go cook. Conjuring up a magical stereo he started blaring, " Bad Romance by Lady Gaga " and began to shake his pert perfect arse with a bruise ( Only mar thank you) And began to make eggs, pancakes, bacon, and hash for breakfast.

Harry heard the music long before he made it downstairs. When he entered the room he found his lover dancing naked to the music while cooking. Laughing to himself he conjured a pair of leather pants, vest, and dog collar on Draco and said in a sing-song voice, "I know what you're trying to do." Then he walked over to Draco and pulled him into a kiss when they broke it he whispered, "Feed me." And sat down on the counter.

Draco smirked at Harry's choice of clothes. Turning he fixed up a plate for Harry and put it on the counter. Leaning in he pressed his soft lips to Harry's and whispered. "What do I get if I feed you? " He asked softly.

Harry gave him a serene smile, "What do you think I should give you?" he countered.

Draco smiled coyly up at his lover hoping he wasn't assuming too much. Reaching behind Harry's head he scratched his nails at the base of his hairline and neck leaning in to whisper into his ear while breathing hot air into it, "I want you to bend me over the couch and fuck me…Hard and fast…" He whispered silkily then nipped his earlobe playfully.

Harry continued to smile, "I don't know feeding me isn't enough to get me to pay that price." He brought a hand up and cupped the back of Draco's neck to pull him closer to him. "You'll have to renegotiate your price Mr. Malfoy."

Draco pulled back some and searched Harry's face. Biting the bottom of his lip he thought for a moment. "Okay…How about this…" He pulled completely away from Harry and walked out of the room and disappeared upstairs for a moment before walking back down into the room quietly with a nervous expression on his face. "Harry, Baby..." He said softly moving back over to take Harry's hand into his, opened the palm and kissed it before placing his hand over his and releasing the rings into his palms. "I want to commit myself to you, entirely. I want to be yours forever…Even in the afterlife. "Taking in a deep breath." I apologize for everything that I have said to upset you, and wish that you would grant me entrance back into your bed and in your arms, for the rest of our lives. I love you so much, Will you marry me?" He asked softly in a sincere voice before looking up into his boyfriends face for any kind of emotion.

Harry was in shock for a few moments before beaming at his lover. Jumping off the counter he threw himself into Draco's arms and whispered into his ear, "Yes."

Draco beamed at his now fiancé. Pulled the rings out and slid the ring onto Harry's finger and then onto his. The food now forgotten, Draco gathered Harry into his arms, sealed his lips in a soul searing kiss before apparating them to the bedroom upstairs into Harry's and Draco's bed.

Three Hours Later…..

Draco was running his fingers across Harry's abdomen before leaning over and kissing the side of his lips." Baby, what did you do to Blaise yesterday?" Draco asked.

Harry just grinned. "Ask me no questions, and I tell no lies…"

Draco just grinned down at Harry before snuggling down into the warmth of his fiancé. "Love you." He whispered before falling asleep.

*****Meanwhile******

Downstairs on the table, the Daily Prophet lies open unread, the headline reading. "Heir of the Zabini Fortune found Dead by Distraught mother. Authorities suspect suicide. This reporter thinks as well as the rest that the poor heir couldn't get over his long time crush, Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Malfoy fortune the mate of Harry Potter, Heir of the Potter/Black Fortune and Savior of the Wizarding World. Not being able to have the Gorgeous Blonde resulted in his untimely demise by his own hand. What a tragic end….By...Rita Skeeter"

A/N HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Like the one shot? It is now 1:00 am in the bloody morning, and flower and I are bloody knackered. We just wanted to write something to show that we still think of ya'll! LOVE TO YOU FROM US!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: HAH we finished a story! It is complete; there will be no more on this story!

Shadow: However we are writing for our other stories, fear not dear readers, we are here for a little bit...=]


End file.
